vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rachinaf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tranquilizer.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 12:55, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello, thank you very much for your help on this wiki. I really appreciate it. And if I need any help with translations/romaji, I will ask you :-). And I actually already have a request/question: could you translate 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to)? Only if you want to of course. It's a pretty popular page and there is no reliable translation out there, and since you can translate it would be nice if a translation was added. Once again, only if you want to. Thank you very much :-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, the lyrics seem pretty frague anyway (from what I've heard). If you don't feel confident translating it, you don't have to do it ^^. And some of the producer's pages are not romanized because I wasn't sure how to romanize it... orz Still, thank you for trying to translate 鬼蜘蛛ト狐ノ獅子ト (Onigumo to kitsune no shishi to) :-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for helping ^^. I will change everything immediately. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 13:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello ^^, Could you help me by translation these sentences? 確かに言葉は届いたよ君の言葉を 遠く離れていてもずっと心は一緒だね 早く会いたいよ抱きしめられたいよ They are from the song Dear BJ. I was making a page for it and found a translation, but only for the newer version (there are two version). Since the two versions are almost the same I could just add the translation of the newer version to the earlier version but these three sentences are not present in the newer version. This is why I would like them to be translated so I can still add the translation to the page. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for helping me out ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Migikun is a mistranslator. But since the description says that his/her teacher checked the translation, it is updated and you say that it's an accurate traslation, I'll ask Damesukekun about it, to be sure ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Damesukekun replied: ...Migikun claims his teacher checked and corrected his translation, but the lyrics is written in old classic style and is very tricky to a non-native professional. For example, the teacher interpreted 百代先まで怨んでやろうぞ as "from your former hundredth generation I give them curses", but the accurate translation is "upon your later hundredth generation I give them curses". 先 means "hereinafter" in this case. Looking at this I think we shouldn't add the translation, since (while it probably would be accurate if it wasn't written in old classic style) it contains a lot of mistakes. If you think we should add it anyway, you can just discuss it with me :-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello! That's OK. I deleted it for you ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:13, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Could you check the translation on this page for me? An anon added the translation and it doesn't seem to be made using a machine translator. However, this still does not mean it's accurate. So I would like to get it checked. Thank you very much ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 09:35, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I See. Thank you for checking and even correcting it ^^. Take all the time you need =). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 10:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! The translations are from animelyrics. Just try typing the name of the song (in romaji or english) into google and put "animelyrics" behind it and you will find it :). Most of the translations are reliable, although you should watch out for t12111. The translations he/she makes are not reliable. I hope this helps :) RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 12:01, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi! As you've probably noticed, the Visual Editor doesn't allow you to put in codes (or at least I think so. I haven't tried it yet because the interface irritates me). Actually, only source mode allows you to put in codes. But since codes can be a bit overwhelming for new editors on a wikia, the standard editor is now set to Visual Editor, which is (or should be) more user-friendly. There is a possibility, however, to set the source editor as standard editor. To do this you have to follow these steps: *1. Hover your mouse over your wikia icon (which can be found on the top right) and select "My preferences". (for clarification: click) *2. After you've clicked "My preferences", you should be seeing this. This is the preferences page (or however you want to call it) and here you can chance all sorts of things. To set your standard editor to source mode, click "Editing". *3. After you've clicked "Editing", go to "Preferred editor" (under "Editing experience") and select source mode. *4. Go to the bottom of the page and click on save. If you did it correctly, every time you click the edit button you should directly go into source mode. If you still have any questions left, feel free to ask me :). And sorry for writing a book orz. I hope this helps ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 20:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I believe there was a template for the lyrics ( ). But it doesn't always align the lyrics correctly, so it's not perfect. I don't really know if anything can be done about that. Creating another lyrics template could be done, but I have no idea how. Of course there are some tutorials out there, so if you feel like it's necessary, feel free to try making one. I personally think it would really help people if we made a Song Article Guideline like on the Vocaloid Wiki. This way then can just copy and paste the layout for the songpage and fill in the blanks. Maybe we could discuss these ideas? I think it will make this wiki a bit more user-friendly if we did either of these (or even both) ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 17:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Seems like a great idea :). I think I will try to make a beginning for the Song Article Guideline with the layout we use now. I will base it on the one on the Vocaloid Wiki ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 09:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I think the page is done ^^. But since I may have missed / forgotten something, I would like you to check it, to be sure. When we're done with this, maybe we should also take a look at the VOCALOID Original Song Categories. Some of the categories haven't got the correct name (Avanna should be AVANNA, etc.) and the part on the main page is getting pretty cluttered. Maybe we could get a bot to change the category names (because doing it by hand would be A LOT of work). Anyway, thank you in advance for checking ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for checking the page ^^. I will try to look something up about bots. I will contact you when I make any progress. I will also try to make something of the test I made on my profile =). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 17:33, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello ^^. I've looked into bots a little bit, and I think it would be a good idea if we did some of the work by hand, since some categories only contain 1 or 2 pages. Of course there are also categories with over 50 pages, so I think it would be wise if we used a semi-bot or made a bot request for those, since making a automatic bot seems like a lot of work. Let me know what you think ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm currently doing Toraboruta-P and after that I'm planning to do Circus-P. I've got a whole list here that needs changing, so pick anything you want :). Be cautious of some categories, though, because some contain over 50 pages. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:10, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Seems like we didn't need a bot anyway =). Thank you for helping out with this. I really appreciate it. About the VOCALOID Original Song Categories on the main page, I tried to make something in My Sandbox, but because it's not the main page it looks really messy. Maybe I can just put it on the main page and see if it looks alright? If it doesn't look good, we could always revert the edit. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I've put it on the front page. Icons seems like a good idea. Maybe of the VOCALOID's avatar with the size 100px x 100px? For the VOCALOIDs that don't have an avatar we could maybe use their boxart. Do you think that that's a good idea? P.S. I removed the categories we changed from your talk page since it might cause it to load slowly. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can begin ^^. I'm not sure if the "add to this gallery" button can be removed, you could try. Or we could use the CharPortal template. But the CharPortal template on this wiki is a bit broken (I think...). We could try to fix it, though. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job on the template, it looks really good ^^. Anyway, do you think that there's anything else that might need a change? RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:51, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Linking the Song Article Guideline on the main page seems like a good idea. Maybe something like this?: is a collaborative website for the purpose of presenting VOCALOID original songs. If you want to create an article, please see the Song Article Guideline for further guidance. Also note that not all fan translations are accepted to be featured in this wiki; they must meet certain conditions as explained in the Policy page. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. There are and growing. I'm not entirely sure what you mean with a link with the Vocaloid Original Song categories. Could you explain that a little further, or maybe show an example? Sorry if I'm being a bother ( ._. ). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:29, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, like that. I think it would be a good idea actually. I've added it in the template. I did change "lyrics" to "article" though, because throughout the main page the word "article" is used to refer to pages rather than "lyrics", so it seemed more fitting. Good job with coming up with that idea ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Happy new year to you, too ^^. I hope you'll have a great year! I think I fixed it. I have no idea how, though. I just deleted Sukuuru Uaasaa Kosuchyuumu and the other one stayed. I guess wikia is just being weird today. And don't worry about taking a break. Everyone needs a break sometimes, right? ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:59, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I believe it's fixed ^^. I have no idea why the wikia is acting weird when you rename pages, though. For me it seems to work just fine... Maybe it's a solution for now that if you have to rename pages, you'll just ask me? I bet more people have this problem, and that it will be fixed in a while. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello again ^^, Someone seems to have added a translation to the Anderutse page. I'm not sure if this translation is correct because they didn't add a translator and because I can't find it anywhere on google orz. Could you check it to make sure it's correct? Thank you ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 19:24, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Thank you for checking the translation ^^. Coming to the point, someone has added a translation to the Itsuka, Cinderella ga page and I can't find it anywhere on google yet again orz. Could you check this translation too? Thank you, and sorry if I'm being a bother with this orz. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:17, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. You don't have to apologize when you ask these things, though. It's not like you can do anything about it ^^. Besides, I like helping other people out. So it's fine either way ;). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Ah, thank you for correcting me ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 17:58, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Someone added a translation to the Red Purge!!! page and while I did trace down the translator, I'm not sure if the translation is correct or not. Could you check it to make sure it's correct? Thank you very much ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello again, Someone added a translation to the M.S.S.Phantom page and I'm not sure if it's correct or not. Could you check it? Thank you ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 08:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking ^^. How are you doing? Anyway, I deleted 太陽が沈む刻 (Yami Ni Kieru Tsuki). So the problem should be fixed now :-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:33, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's what I did. I deleted the page. You see, you did rename the page to 闇二消エル月 (Yami Ni Kieru Tsuki), but for some reason the fist page stayed behind instead of becoming a redirect/being deleted. So I just deleted the wrongly-named page and the page with the correct name stays behind ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) A Proposition Hello, You have been working very hard on this wiki and I would like to thank you for that. Since you work so hard, I think it would be wise to give you the position of administrator. Would you like to have this position? RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I informed NasuHime about it and she will make you an admin as soon as she's online (I can't do it since I'm not a Bureaucrat orz). This may take some time because she (probably) lives in a different time zone. I hope you don't mind ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 09:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Sorry for the wait, I haven't checked my messages in a while. Anyway, congratulations! You are now an admin. My friend and I, both of which are admins, have been quite inactive as of late. It's nice to see there are still people working here in our stead. Thank you for your contributions! ♪NasuHime♪ 21:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) music hub Hey there! My name is Jamie and I'm on the Community Developmet team hear at Wikia. I wanted to let you know that I've featured this wiki on the Music Hub in the Explore section. I wanted say hello, say that you'd doing a GREAT job with this wikia and are working torward getting some programming going with the Japanese music themed wikias. If you have any ideas let me know, but I think in 2015 we'll be working on some things! http://musichub.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Hub And here's our new twitter feed, let us know if there's anything we can help promote. https://twitter.com/MusicWikia Thanks again and keep it up! Jamie (profile)•(talk) About the front page Hello again ^^, Someone brought up the "Attention Vocaloid fandom" part on the front page and I think she has some valid points. The Attention Vocaloid fandom part seems to be a bit outdated (I don't even have any idea what Nyappon is and I think many of us don't know) and I believe many of us actually already know about the points made in this part of the front page. Should we just remove it? What do you think about it? RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 18:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I guess rewriting it would be the best option. I will try my best. Thank you very much for your input. I really appreciate it ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 19:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello ^^, I've tried to rewrite it. Could you check it to make sure it's alright? Only if you have time, of course. Thank you ^^ RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it seems someone checked it already. It was alright, they said. Sorry for bothering you about it ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Thanks for checking over my new pages. Tell me, how good are you at Japanese. There's a song I'm having trouble understanding and I'd like someone else's opinion. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying. The song is 迷いの森. I published a rough translation. Do you think you can suggest any improvements? In particular, do you think the name of the song suggest a forest in which the speaker is lost, is indecisive, or is confused? Also, how would you understand the phrases "...音に歪む...分岐" and "交わした約束 繋いだその手を"? Any ideas welcome. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I've got another song I'm that I'm not too happy about the translation for. Do you think you could have a look at あぶらむし (Aburamushi) and let me know what you think? I think I have the meaning of the words right, but Japanese is so vague about some stuff ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Nicovideo --> Niconico?? Hello, Someone has been changing "Nicovideo" to "Niconico" on several pages, while on other pages people change "Niconico" back to "Nicovideo". This is pretty confusing for editors since it isn't clear which should be used. Now, the Song Article Guideline does say that it should be "Nicovideo", but since the site name is Niconico Douga, shouldn't Niconico Broadcast be preferable? We could potentially change all the "Nicovideo" to "Niconico" by using a bot (I don't think editing by hand is a good idea with over 5000 pages, hehe...) or the other way around. I just wanted to know what you think of this. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll look into it. Thank you for answering ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 12:19, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I've contacted someone from the Community Central and asked if we could borrow a bot to do the task. I'll probably receive an answer in 2-3 days. Just thought I'd tell you ;-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 13:19, April 5, 2015 (UTC)